


A drunk man's words are a sober mans thought's

by Zorse_not_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badboyhalo appears for a sec, Established Relationship, Fluff, George is flustered, Happy 6mil Dream, I cant write angst so here, M/M, Requested by anon, cute Dream, dont ship real ppl please, dream is an IDIOT, drunk dream, if you're from twitter screw off I know ya'll talk shit, no smut here, pure fluff, tired sapnap, yes they're all in america don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorse_not_here/pseuds/Zorse_not_here
Summary: Its Dreams twenty-first birthday, George throws him a party and Dream gets w a s t e d. Sapnap takes care of Dream as he gushes about his love for George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 995





	A drunk man's words are a sober mans thought's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I saw this request from an anon and I loved the idea, so hears my take on it :)
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*
> 
> Do NOT harass Dream or George about the ship. They have every right not to answer any ship related questions. I love this fandom and the cc's in this fic and if they ever express that they are uncomfortable with the shipping and fics I will stop and take all of these down. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, I do not support irl shipping.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy! All comments are loved valid and appreciated! <3

“Fuck, you are so drunk” 

Sapnap was currently kneeling on the bathroom floor of George and Dreams shared apartment. Dream was sitting on the toilet lid holding a beer bottle reaching for his phone on the sink like a toddler. 

George had decided to throw a surprise party for his boyfriend seeing as he was turning twenty-one and would now legally be allowed to drink. Dream of course, went all out and lost count of how many drinks he had that night. 

Which left Sapnap with the situation at hand aka wasted Dream. He had sent a few messages to George asking him what to do, getting no response from him. He was starting to get anxious seeing as he’d never seen this side of Dream and he had no idea what to do. Suddenly he heard the door open, he turned to see Bad and George and they had worried looks on their faces. 

“Sap you okay? I couldn’t find either of you out there I thought you’d left or something” George explained looking at Sapnap with guilt evident on his face. 

Sapnap scoffed “I texted you! Did you not get it or something?”

“My phone died idiot! How was I supposed to know you messaged me?” The guilt was gone, he was now laughing and taking in the scene.

“I’ll start telling people to leave then since you’re all being muffins” Bad sighed seemingly relieved after finding where Dream and Sap were. 

George nodded and shifted his gaze to Dream to find him staring at him with a flustered expression and red cheeks. “You feeling okay?” 

Dream’s blush darkened at the question “I-I’m good”

George chuckled, easily taking the bottle from Dreams hand “Okay… Sap could you take care of him for a bit longer? I’m gonna go get him some water and something to eat so he doesn’t hate himself as much tomorrow morning” 

Sapnap nodded and grabbed Dream’s phone handing it to George, “Take this too, don’t want him doing anything he might regret.”

Dream let out a giggle as the door closed looking back at Sapnap “He’s cute is he taken?”

Sapnap looked at Dream incredulously “Is George taken?” 

Dream nodded his head excitedly leaning forwards waiting for a response.

“Dream you dumbass, he IS your boyfriend” Sapnap laughed watching Dream’s face morph from confusion to shock to pure adoration.

“I am so lucky what!?” He exclaimed in disbelief, running a hand through his messy hair.

Sapnaps heart warmed at the fact that even when Dream was drunk he was madly in love with George, however it was quickly replaced with worry as tears began to fall from Dream’s wide eyes. “Hey woah what’s wrong dude?”

Dream sniffled quietly before saying “George is so perfect, I’m just so happy”

Sapnap stayed quiet.. This was new. 

“I just can’t explain Sap, I love him so much I just want him to be happy. I love his smile” Dream was now a sobbing mess holding his head in his hands. Sapnap was stunned, he’d never seen Dream cry like this. He shook his head and reached over gently rubbed Dream’s arm

“Dream listen buddy I'm very sure he loves you just as much if not more and he’s definitely happy with you otherwise he wouldn’t have thrown this party for you.” Dreams sobbing eased up a bit at the reassurance. 

George had chosen that moment to walk into the bathroom again, this time with a glass of water and a sandwich on a plate. “Alright I got the stuff, Sap can you go help Bad?” 

“Sure” He quickly moved to stand up after gently squeezing Dream’s arm he left the room closing the door behind himself leaving them alone. 

“Dream?” George set down the stuff and kneeled in front of his boyfriend. Dream still had his head in his hands, after hearing his name he looked up to meet George's gaze. 

George took a deep breath when he saw the look on his lovers face, gently lifting his hands to cradle Dream's face, “Are you okay?”

Dream stared his eyes slightly red from crying “I love you George” 

George let out a relieved sigh his face splitting into a wide grin as he leaned closer to Dream “I love you too idiot”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda proud of this one :,)


End file.
